


Falling Through the Ceiling

by Mixer4Life



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2329658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixer4Life/pseuds/Mixer4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a normal day at Hogwarts when the four kids fall through the ceiling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Falling through the ceiling

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Mortal Instruments.

It was a normal a day at Hogwarts when the children fell through the ceiling.

They were a peculiar bunch of kids, two girls and two boys. One of the girls were short and she was a ginger. The other girl was tall and had raven hair. They boys were even more peculiar. One boy was pale and lanky, he had black hair and glasses. The other boy was, well beautiful. He had thick blonde hair and the body shape of a supermodel.

After getting over the shock of having children falling through the roof of his school building Albus Dumbledore cleared his throat and dismissed the students and teacher from the Great Hall.

He motions for the children to follow him as he makes his way to his office. When they sit down he offers them a lemon drop.

They all politely decline.

"Well," Albus says with a twinkle in his eyes. " Let's make introductions shall we, I'm Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Wizardry."

The ginger girl speaks first," My name is Clary Fray."

The girl next to her says, " I'm Isabelle Lightwood,"

The blonde boy says, " I'm Jace Lightwood,"

"The boy with glasses, " I'm Simon"

"Children, how did you get here? Hogwarts's location is very had to find." Albus asks.

" We came through the portal." Jace answers." We were being attacked by demons so I grabbed all of us and we jumped through the portal. Next thing we know we're here." 

"What's a portal?" Albus asks.

"It's a magical swirly blue thing in the wall. You think about where you want to go and it takes you there," Clary explains.

'I wanted tot take us somewhere safe," Jace says.

"Hogwarts is one of the safest places in England." Albus states.

"WE'RE IN ENGLAND!" Simon yells getting out of his seat.

"You're not from England, I take?" Albus asks.

"We're not even from Europe," Isabelle tells him.

"That would be a problem," Albus says.

"What are we going to do?" Clary asks.

"Well you'll need to stay here so that means one thing," Albus says.

"What?" They ask in unison.

"You'll have to be enrolled in Hogwarts,"


	2. The Sorting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a normal day at Hogwarts when four children fell through the ceiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Mortal Instruments series.

With that Dumbeldore calls goes to his bird Fawkes and instructs him to go get prefects Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter.

"Yes, Proffesor Dumbeldore, " Draco says politely "Fawkes said you requested us."

"Yes, we have new students to enroll, they're from America. I am just about to sort them and I have a feeling they'll be in one of your houses." Then Dumbeldore pulls a dirty and dusty hat from a shelf. 

"This is Hogwarts sorting hat. There are four houses at Hogwarts;Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. They all have certain qualities they are known for. Gryffindor is known for bravery. Slytherin is known for having a cunning mind. Hufflepuff is known for selflessness and being caring. Ravenclaw is known for great knowledge. The sorting hat's job is to put you in the house you belong in. Now who's first." Dumbeldore looks at the four children. 

"I'll go first," Isabelle says. 

The hat is barely on her head before it shouts,"SLYTHERIN!"

Clary goes next. The sorting hat puts her in Slytherin too. 

Simon goes after her. "GRYFFINDOR!" The hat bellows.

Harry smiles, the hotties in his house. 

"Okay Jace your next, " Clary says to her brother. 

The hat takes fifteen minutes to sort Jace. Finally it shouts,"GRYFFINDOR"

"Clary and Isabelle go with Draco to the Slytherin dorms. Simon and Jace go with Harry to the Gryffindor dorms. " 

Dumbeldpore puts the sorting hat back on the shelf as the children leave his office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Harry is not a prefect in the book but I needed him to be one in order for the story to work. BTW Ginny is the other Gryffindor prefect not Hermione.


	3. Tour of Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or The Mortal Instruments.

The children make their ways out of Proffesor Dumbeldore's office.

"This is preposterous!" Draco exclaims." There are muggles at Hogwarts. That breaks the code of secrecy, even Dumbeldore can't bend that rule."

"We already know about Magic,blonde. My brother is dating a warlock." Isabelle rolls her eyes at Draco.

"Besides, we're not entirely human ourselves. We're shadow-hunters. Half-human,half-angel." Clary says and rests her head in her girlfriend's shoulder.

"Not me, I'm a vampire. Totally beats being an angel," Simon playfully shows his fangs.

"You wish,bloodsucker." Jace says smirking.

"It doesn't matter." Draco huffs. " I don't care whether you all are half-breeds with wings or bloodsucking monsters. You don't belong here!" With that Draco stalks off.

"Ooh, kitty got claws." Jace says.

" I HEARD THAT YOU BASTARD!" Draco yells without turning around.

"Mister Malfoy, ten points from Slytherin for your indecent behavior in the corridors. I expect more from prefects." Proffesor McGonagall admonishes.


	4. The Lion's Den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace and Simon enter the Lion's Den.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Series or the Mortal Instruments Series.

" Well, Ill show you to the Gryffindor common rooms and then well head down to The Great Hall for dinner." Harry says.

" Yeah we'll catch you later." Clary says to the boys.

The trio are making their way up the stairs when suddenly the floor lurches. Simon stumbles but Harry catches him so he doesn't fall off the staircase. 

" They told us they had fixed that faulty step," Harry says breathing heavily on Simon's neck.

"Well they didn't," Simon says irritably.

" Let's keep going," Jace says feeling awkward.

"Yeah!" They boys agree. And the moment is broken.

The rest of the way to the Gryffindor's common room is silent.

Then Harry stops at a painting of a fat lady.

" This is the Fat Lady, she is the entrance to the lion's den." Harry says." In order to get in you have to have the password. The password changes every month.bthe current password is balderdash."

The Fat Lady looks curiously at the newcomers. She reluctant opens the door.

They walk into a chaotic room. 

"Hey, Har." A redheaded boy calls.

"Ron!" Harry calls back.

"Hey Harry who are the guys?" A red head this time a girl asks.

" I'm Jace Wayland and you are,beautiful" Jace asks with a smirk.

"Not interested," The girl turns to Simon.

" I'm Simon Lewis," He gives out his hand which she eagerly takes.

" I'm Ginny Weasley, the imbecile over there is unfortunately my brother Ron Weasley." She gives Simon a huge smile.

Harry frowns.

"Well Ginny I have to give them a tour. Dumbeldore's orders." Harry says.

" I'll do it, I'm a prefect too," Ginny says.

" Fine," Harry says with a tight smile.

"Fine" Ginny smiles.


	5. Snake Pit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Harry Potter Series or The Mortal Instrument Series.

"This is the portrait of Salazar Slytherin. He is our founding father. This portrait is also the entrance to the Slytherin dorm room. You need a password in order to get into the dorms. The password changes every month. The current password is Parseltoungue." Draco lectures the girl.

"Wow! He's ancient. He looks even older than that Dumbeldore guy!" Isabelle comments.

Salazar Slytherin looks scandalized.

"Parseltoungue," Draco says to the portrait. The portrait reluctantly opens.

"Welcome to the Snake Pit."


	6. Lord Voldemort/Lord Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evil lurks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments or The Harry Potter series.

Lord Voldemort does not like being surprised. So when he woke up and had another person in his room,he was not happy.

"Who dares enter Lord Voldemort's bed chambers without permission?" The Lord bellows menacingly.

"It seems that I've been put in another dimension,"The stranger says no even flinching at the icy tone.

"Who are you?" Impressed that the stranger shows no fear, asks Lord Voldemort.

"I'm Valentine. Conqueror of demons, savior of the Nephilim." The stranger surveys the room with looks of disgust on his face.

"How does someone who calls himself Lord live in a tragedy like this?" Valentine asks.

"Never mind that." Lord Voldemort says flushing." Why are you here?"

"I have no idea but I intend to find out. And I'll need your help." Valentine smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the confusion! This is the actual chapter. I accidentally posted that chapter instead if saving it. I won't change this one anymore. Promise! 
> 
> Mixer4Life


	7. Alec and Magnus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More guests arrive at Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Harry Potter Series or The Mortal Instruments Series.

The students at Hogwarts are eating dinner when they hear it.

They are confused at first. What is the beating sound?

Dumbeldore cocks his head and then smiles.

"It appears we have more visitors at Hogwarts."

Dumbelsore strides to the front entrance and opens the door.

An young man with  an injured partner on his shoulder is there.

"What happened?" Dumbeldore asks as he leads the couple into the Great Hall.

"Severus take this man down to Madam Pomfrey." Proffesor Snape looks aghast to see the man but follows Dumbeldore's orders.

"Izzy,"The young man calls out.

"Alec!" Isabelle runs to her brother."Jace come here Alec's back."

But Jace runs the other way.

\-------------------

_Two weeks before_

_"Jace, I need to tell you something." Alec looks nervous as he stands before the blonde boy._

_"What?" Jace asks as he polishes his knives._

_"Magnus proposed." Alec says with a smiles._

_"What!" Jace bellows." And what did you say?"_

_" I said yes!" Alec says indignantly._

_" What about me?" Jace asks angrily._

_" What about you?" Alec asks._

_Jace just crashes his lips on Alec's. Alec tries to push him off but Jace's is too strong. Jace realizes what he's done and tries to apologize._

_"Don't you dare! Get out! Right now!  I never want to see you again!" Alec criesnas he slides down the wall._

_Jace run away then too._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Muggles attending Hogwarts
> 
> I know
> 
> Mind blown


End file.
